Never Been Called
by Yayui
Summary: Searching for the man who destroyed her life, Yzaiu and her Companion travel around Valdemar to fulfill a vow Yzaiu made eight years ago. Rating may change in future. Shay' a' chern warning! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I own nothing but Yzaiu, Seda, Arwen and future characters that I haven't decided what'll be their name yet. Everything else in the fantastic world of Valdemar belongs to Mercedes Lacky.

This is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me. 

Just for your own good, I'd like to inform that you might find mistakes as wrong spelling (not so often though) but also a lot of grammar stuff. 

Ain't English and though I have good grades I tend to use the same words over and over... 

I decided to post it even though it ain't properly corrected and I hope you all forgive me. I do will change any mistake I see as I go along though.

Also, though I'm trying to follow the flow in _The Last Herald-Mage, _there might be some parts that aren't true ( like in every fics...). I just don't remember much of the wars that are going on in the third book and my fic takes place while Vanyel webbed Valdemar and newly asked the Vrondies to help him and before he goes face his destiny. 

There are yaoi stuff but feminine-like (can't remember the word)

Cedrik: Your intro is sooooo long! 

Yayui: But...but I- I had to! 

Cedrik: Whatever....

Yayui: .......

Cedrik: Tell them about the specials caracters before they start.

Yayui: Oh! Yeah! Everything between this  :  is characters that mindspeech; between  //  is thoughts and between  ++ is a memory of the main character. Enjoy!

Never Been Called

One

A sudden wind blew through the thick cape of Yzaiu. She shivered a little and pulled her cape tighter around her. 

_:It's getting colder day by day.: _Mindspoke Yzaiu to Seda. 

_:I noticed. Winter is colder every year.: _She replied. 

_:You know, Seda, I feel a little bit tired, aren't you? We should stop for the night and rest.: _

_:I was about to say the same. I'm frozen!:_ The Companion mindspoke and sent a colorful and warm thought to her Chosen. 

Yzaiu stretched her frozen arm and caressed gently Seda's neck, showing her affection. 

"What about that Inn over there? It seems good enough." She said and pointed in front of them. The movement was more to wake her arm up than showing the Inn's direction to her Companion.

~~@@~~

Half a candlemark later, they reached the Inn. Yzaiu slid off of the saddle and went for the Inn while a stableman came towards Seda and took the bride to walk her to the stable. 

_:Dear, tell him not to pull so hard! It hurts!: _Seda Mindspoke 'Aiu. 

_:Oh! Sorry.:_ Yzaiu turned back and called the man. 

"Sir, please, do not pull. She will follow you. We walked all day and she is very tired." She said and she continued her way to the Inn. 

The man looked at her with a surprised look and wondered how could she know that he was pulling that hard. He stopped pulling and looked in the Companion's eyes. Her gaze was full of tenderness and love and he felt peaceful.

"Ye something' special, ya know." He told her. 

She snorted and nodded. 

"And ya seem to understand me!" He laughed. She nodded again and he passed his fingers in her mane. 

"Come with me, I'll show ya where you'll stay."

Meanwhile, Yzaiu was waiting near the counter. She looked around the Inn. There was a few men in a corner half drunk and a minstrel in the other end surrounded by women who was listening to him. 

"Ye asked fer me?" Said a bold man, standing on the other side of the counter. 

"Yes, do you have any room left? Cheapest would do." 

"Sorry, lady. But the cheapest are all taken." 

"Ok. I'll stay in the box of my Comp-" 

She stopped before saying the last word. If she says Seda was a Companion, he would probably kick someone out of his room just for her because he'll think she's a Herald and she didn't deserve that. 

"...my horse." She told the man. 

She felt weird about that last word. 

//She might look like a horse but she is not...//

"The horse? Ok. 'Want anything else?" He asked. 

"Something to eat would be welcome and for my... horse too." 

_:I'm sorry for that, Seda. But I can't tell him you are a...: _Started Yzaiu but she was cut by Seda. 

_:A Companion. I know. If only you would tell him the truth.:_ She sighed sadly. 

"I'll come back with something fer ya and tell to give food to yer horse." Said the Innkeeper.

Yzaiu stood up and sat near the minstrel so she could hear him. He was playing one of those sad songs.

++ Women and children were screaming in terror while littles creatures were killing everyone. Yzaiu arrived, panting, her sides killing her for having to run so much. She instinctively shield everyone, knowing she might become too weak to fight against the terror. The beasts shrieked of rage. They couldn't reach their feast anymore! 

They jumped towards Yzaiu but the shield kept them away. She stroke fireballs at them, increasing her speed as there were more of them coming from nowhere. Then she saw a man standing in the middle of the beasts as they vanish. He laughed evilly and glared at her. He threw three fireballs; two was absorbed by the woman's shield but the third came right through it and hit her. She screamed in pain and backstepped. 

And then she heard her voice. Yzaiu looked behind her and Arwen was there, running towards her.

 "No!" She screamed. 

"Go back! It's too dan-" Started Yzaiu but it was too late; Arwen was hit by a fireball. Yzaiu's eyes widen. 

"No! No!" Yzaiu ran towards Arwen and knelt at her side. 

"Hang on!" She sobbed. 

"I'm here!" Yzaiu said, taking Arwen's upper body in her arm.

"'Aiu...I- I'm glad I've met you." She breathed hardly. 

"I couldn't have asked more. Thank you... my love..." ++

The wound hasn't heal yet and tears ran down her cheeks. She instinctively wept them away with her forehand. The owner put a plate on the table and went back in the kitchen. She blinked and stared at the plate for a moment. 

//Already?//

Yzaiu took the fork and start eating. 

_:Thanks, Chosen. If you hadn't told them to give me food, they would've forget to.: _

_:My pleasure, Darling. How's the box?: _

_:...As the others are. But they gave me one near the fireplace. So it's warmer.: _

_:Good. We need that.:_ She said and Seda snorted. 

She finished her plate, thanked the owner and walked to the stable to sleep. Seda was already sleeping. 

//So she was really tired. Poor her. She is the one who walks all day. I think we'll stay for another night so she could rest more.//

To that, she nodded and smiled softly. Then she laid on the hay and fell asleep.

~~@@~~

The door opened suddenly and a raging wind blew in the Inn. A young lad followed by a woman came through and shut the door. They were covered with snow and it fell on the floor as they were walking to a table nearby. They shook themselves and the rest of the snow fell on the floor. 

//She has Whites!// Thought the woman. 

//They are so far from Haven, what are they doing here?//

_:I sense-: _

_:Yes, Darling. A Herald just came in. Whites.... From Haven.:_

_ :Oh, ok. I believe I'm a little bit tired; I didn't sense him earlier.:_

_:Her.:_

_:What?:_

_:It's a woman.:_

_:By the way, when do you intend to leave?: _Asked Seda. 

_:Not until you recovered. I don't want you to catch a cold or fall of exhaustion.: _

Seda sent a warm thought to Yzaiu that showed she was admirably happy of the news. The woman smiled automatically and did the same thing. 

_:You know, Love, if you were human I would marry you.: _

Seda blushed and she tried to hide it from her Chosen but she saw it easily and couldn't do more than smile even more.

~~@@~~

The Herald sat on a chair and waved to the boy to do so. A short while after, the owner came, his head down and he nodded to every words she was saying. 

_:It looks like he fears her. Why's that? I mean, Heralds aren't bad. It's all the opposite! They protects us.: _

_:It's because of their powers, Chosen. You should know better.:_

_:Maybe, but compare to them nobody recognizes me so it makes all the differences. I only read fear on their faces when they see me in action. Otherwise I'm as normal as, let say, the owner or that stableman.:_ Yzaiu replied.

Seda didn't added anything else. She snorted and cut contact with her Chosen. She wasn't insulted. Let's say she was just a little frustrated.

~~@@~~

Trell putted his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. There was a woman in front of him that look interesting. She looks lunatic; as the Heralds are when they mindspeech. Her hair were long about her elbows and black with silver. 

//Could it be magic?// He wondered as he lifted an eyebrow. He didn't know much of that but the Herald that took him from his home told him that when someone uses magic frequently their hair changes into silver.

"Listen, Trell, when the storm is over we'll be off." Said the Herald. 

He blinked and looked at the woman who spoke to him. 

"W-Where are we going again?" He asked, a little bit confused. 

"Good Gods! You have to have a better memory than that, kid!" She sighed. 

"We're going to Haven because you will learn how to use your Healing Gift." 

"Oh! Yeah!" He said as he remembered. 

"Now eat. You need strength." 

"Yes, Shala." 

But his gaze turned back on the woman in front of him. 

"And after that, maybe you could read the book I gave you." She added. 

He nodded but didn't stop looking at that woman. Then she stood up and went for the door.

"Err- Lady, there's a storm outside. Maybe you should wait." He said hesitantly. 

She stopped at his height and looked at him for a moment. Shala glared at the boy. It could be dangerous to talk with strangers. How could he be so mindless all of a sudden? 

The Herald instinctively putted a shield on the kid. Yzaiu sensed the use of magic and in an instant, as she saw a shield twinkling in multiple colors around the boy, little blue creatures appeared out of nowhere and twirled around the Herald and the boy. 

The boy seemed not to notice them, the woman looked at them for a second, like as if it was natural to see these blue-thing and waited for Yzaiu to do a move. 

The little creatures were still giggling until the flow of energy stabilized. Disappointed, they disappeared as fast as they arrived, leaving Yzaiu totally astounded  by what had just happen. 

"Err- lady, are you all right?" The boy asked.

Yzaiu smiled at the lad. 

"Yes..." She answered. "And I know about the storm; I overheard you." She said as her gaze transferred from Trell to the woman. 

"But my bed is in the stables. I don't have enough to pay for a room." She continued. 

On that, she continued for the stables. His gaze followed her until she disappeared outside. 

~~@@~~

When he finished to eat he pushed the plate away from him. 

"I'm stuffed." He said satiated. 

"As myself. I'll go pay." Said the Herald. 

She stood up and walked towards the counter. Trell decided it was time to snick out for the stable. He needed to see that woman again. He crawled for the counter and watched Shala for not being caught by her and he slowly crawled for the kitchen. Once there, he could stand up and no one would say anything. Trell walked all the way to the end and slowly opened the door. Luckily, it wasn't as windy as before and the wind didn't push the door open. 

It was freezing to death outside and snowing like hell. Trell crossed his arms around his chest and shivered. He walked as fast as he could in the snow that had accumulate since they arrived and he reached the stables. He shook himself to get rid of the snow and it fell down. He brushed his hair with his fingers roughly because the wind had played with them and messed them up. 

After that, he walked slowly and suddenly a big head appeared at his left. Trell jumped with fear and stepped away with a little scream muffled by one hand. 

"Horsy! You scared me!" He whispered. 

He caressed the horse's nose and continued his way to find the woman. 

As he was approaching, he could hear a voice. The woman's voice! He knelt and crawled slower until he could see her. Trell stayed behind a fence made of hay and watched. 

//I'm lucky, she doesn't face me. Hey! What a beautiful song!//

She was singing something but he couldn't understand the words. 

_:We have company, Love.:_

_:Really? Who?:_

_:A boy, maybe ten or twelve years old. Mid-long brown hair, round face...: _

_:Oh! That's the boy who was with that Herald! Why he's here?:_ She wondered. 

_:I don't know but he seems to be really interested in you.: _

_:But why?: _

_:I don't know.: _

"Stop hiding yourself. You're welcome."

"H-how did you know I'm here?" 

Yzaiu turned back and looked at him. 

"Well, because she told me." 

"A Companion! So you are a Herald too?" He said surprised. 

"No..." 

Yzaiu leant on Seda so she could see perfectly the lad without hurting her neck. 

"I'm not a Herald."

"How come you've been Chosen then?" 

He came closer and sat near Yzaiu. 

"Well, to make a long story short, she was one of those rare Companions who lives in the wild. And I never been Called to Haven for some reasons I don't know. One day we met and she Chose me." 

"Oh! And what's her name?" 

"Her name? Seda and I'm Yzaiu." 

Trell reached for Seda's neck and caressed her gently. 

Her skin was a pure white and extremely soft. He looked in her sapphire eyes and the boy saw all the love and sweetness a Companion have. And Trell could have swear that he saw her smiling and blushing. 

"What a fine lady you are. " He told her. 

Seda snorted and reached his cheek and kissed him. 

_:He knows how to talk!: _Seda mindspoke 'Aiu_._

"And you? What's your name?" Asked Yzaiu. 

"My name's Trell. The Herald's Shala. She says I have Healing Gift and she brings me to Haven." 

"That's great news, kid. I know you'll be perfect!" She said with a soft smile. 

Trell smiled back happily at her. 

"What were you singing before I came in?" 

"Oh! That? A song from the K'vala people." 

"It was beautiful." Said the boy. 

She thanked him with a humble nod. 

"Trell!!! Where are you?" A woman's voice called. 

"Oh! She found out I wasn't in the room! I must go!" The boy said as he ran for the exit. 

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved at her and disappeared in the curtain of snow. 

_:Great kid he is.: _Seda said.

_:Yes. I'll pray for that he'll because a fine Healer.:_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but Yzaiu, Seda, Arwen, Trell and future characters that I haven't decided what'll be their name yet. Everything else in the fantastic world of Valdemar belongs to Mercedes Lacky.

Two 

A man rushed in the Inn bringing snow with him. He breathed heavily and tried to speak. The owner came to him and helped the man to reach a chair. He shouted some orders as to bring something to drink and eat. A woman came back a while after with a mug full of wine and a plate of cheese, bread and some vegetables. The man jumped on the given food and devoured it. The owner, some men who were drunk, Shala and Trell were around him and they were anxiously waiting for an answer : why was he such in a hurry?

He swallowed the last piece of bread and pushed the plate away. 

"Thanks. I needed that." He said. 

"My pleasure." The owner replied. 

"Tell us, Sir, why's the hurry?" Asked the Herald. 

The man blinked at the woman and stood up promptly. 

"I- I was told to find you, Herald Shala." 

"Me? Why's that?" 

"You're needed. Rebels are attacking at the Border Line of Karse." 

Shala's face suddenly darkened and she took her coldest expression. 

"All right. We'll go tomorrow." 

"Aye!" Replied the man. Shala faced Trell. 

"Lad, you understand that you can't come with me." She told him. 

He nodded but he didn't know what to think of the situation. 

"We have to find someone who can bring you to Haven safely." 

"Hey! I know who!" He said, jumping on his feet. 

Trell smiled and ran for the stables.

~~@@~~

"Yzaiu! Yzaiu!" 

The woman sat in the hay as she heard her name. Seda rose her head and moved her ears forwards. Trell appeared and stopped in front of them and knelt. He panted a little and between two breaths he told them what was going on in the inn and ask Yzaiu if she could be his guardian until they reach Haven. She looked a little astonished and considered the offer for a moment. 

_:I don't know for you but I accept that offer. It would be entertaining having another friend with us. And it would change the monotony of just wandering around. Think of it.: _Said Seda. 

Yzaiu looked at her Companion and nodded. She looked back at Trell and smiled. 

"All right. I'll be your guardian." 

He smiled happily, took Yzaiu by the arm and pulled her. She stood up and followed the boy into the Inn. He didn't released her and came up to Herald Shala. 

"Her." He said. 

The woman looked at Yzaiu from head to toe, doubtful. 

"Are you sure, lad?" Shala asked. 

Yzaiu lifted an eyebrow and grinned softly. 

"You don't have to worry, Lady Herald," Said Yzaiu, bowing slightly. 

"I am trustworthy. You can ask my Companion if you feel the need." 

"Did you said Companion?" Asked Shala surprised. 

"Yes I have a Companion." 

"H-how? I mean, I don't feel anything and my Companion hasn't told me there was any!" Said Shala, puzzled. 

"...It's because we're strongly shield." She explained briefly. 

Herald Shala rose an eyebrow, more skeptical than ever. 

Trell was getting more impatient. It was easy to tell since he was hopping from left to right. And he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Shala, I trust her!" 

Both backstepped in surprise. 

Trell was now between them and he was facing Shala. His fists were firmly closed and his articulations were changing white. The boy was about to say something when he felt something on his shoulders. He looked back and saw that it was Yzaiu who had put her hands. 

"Calm down, lad." She told him with a soft voice and kind eyes. 

He released his fists and stepped aside her. 

"Look Shala, I trust her. I don't know why but I do. And I want her as my guardian. Please, Shala! I never asked to go to Haven to become a healer! The least you could do is grant that wish!" 

"Stop whining, Trell." Said Shala. 

She rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. 

"All right, kid. She can be your guardian." And to Yzaiu she added : I'll trust you. I have no other choice. It seems he won't change his mind. 

Shala looked the boy for a moment. His face was full of happiness and a big smile was the proof. 

"When you arrive, ask for Herald-Mage Savil. She'll take care of everything from there." 

"You can count on me, Lady Herald." Yzaiu bowed respectfully and smiled at Trell. 

//What are you expecting from me, lad? I barely know you and you don't know anything about me. How can you trust me so easily?//

The boy hugged Shala lovingly. Her face softened and she embraced him. 

~~@@~~

Shala put the second boot and stood up. She took her bag and walked outside the room. She descended the stairs and placed her bag on a table near the door. Trell appeared right after that. 

"You're not asleep?" 

"I couldn't." Said Trell. 

He sat in front of Shala. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

It was evident that he was disturbed. 

"Is it the last time we'll see each other?" He asked. 

"Not at all! Look Trell," She went to sit next to him. " I will be gone for a couple of weeks and in no time, you'll see, I'll be with you again!" She said with a smile. 

Trell smiled back at her but inside him, he wasn't sure about that.

~~@@~~

Yzaiu finished to install the saddle on Seda's back. 

_:Is it too tight?: _She asked.

_:No. It's ok.:_ Answered Seda. 

"I go get the kid and we're off." 

And Yzaiu went out of the stables. It has stopped snowing and everything was covered with snow. There was snow almost at her knees and she wondered if Seda will be able to walk in that. She opened the door and the warmth enveloped her. It felt good. She rapidly closed the door and walked towards Trell and Shala. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

"Ok. We'll eat and then we'll go." 

Yzaiu called the owner and ordered something light and fast. He nodded and disappeared behind the kitchen door. Meanwhile, she looked at the Herald.

Shala was looking through her things for one last time. She was tall and slim. Her face was oval and it was surrounded with long brown and white hair. Her eyes were black, little and full of determination. But Yzaiu could also see that she was afraid. Maybe she wasn't used to war and all the cruelty it creates. 

Who could be used to war, anyway? 

The owner came back with three plates: one for Trell, one for Shala and one for Yzaiu. Shala looked the plate for a moment. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"You need to eat before leaving. You'll have a long ride from now on and you will not find as many villages as you want along the way." 

"Well, thank you for your caring." Yzaiu smiled shyly and looked away. 

When the three of them finished eating, it was time to go. Shala took her bag and Yzaiu and Trell walked her to the stables where her Companion was as for Yzaiu's. Yzaiu helped the Herald install her things on the Companion's back and hugged her goodbye. Trell hugged her too and his eyes were in tears. 

"Calm down, boy! It's not as if it was the last time we'll see each other!" She told him. 

"But! I-I'll miss you!" He sobbed. 

"I'll miss you too, lad. But now I have to go." 

"Yes. I understand. Be careful, Shala." 

"You too, Trell." 

On that, Shala mounted Dorla, her Companion, and went off her way followed by the man who came to fetch her. Trell watched her disappear while Yzaiu was attaching the bags on Seda. When she finished, it was time to go for them as well.

~~@@~~

Four days later, another storm stroke. This time, it was an icy rain. Yzaiu hoped they'll reach a village to take shelter but there wasn't any. So she searched for a bunch of trees and decided to wait there until the storm's over. She light a fire and boiled snow into water to make some tea. As for Trell, he sat near the fire and pulled over his hands to warm them. 

"What a day!" He said. 

"The weather is going crazy. This's rain. It never rain in winter... And it's not so cold..." She mumbled. 

She observed the sky for a moment. 

"Don't understand... should snow..." 

"Um, Yzaiu?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm hungry. Can I have something?"

"Help yourself, Trell. Don't be shy to take whatever you want." 

Trell opened the bag of provisions and took two pieces of bread : one for the woman and one for himself. He gave the piece to Yzaiu who took it, lost in her thoughts, and he sat back where he first was. 

"What we'll do now?" 

"We'll wait until the rain's over. Or else someone'll catch a cold. Now eat and rest." She waved to him. 

Yzaiu stayed awake and watched the horizon. 

_:It will turn colder.: _The woman said to her Companion.

_:Are you sure?: _Asked Seda. 

_:Pretty sure. And that rain will change into ice. It will be dangerous to travel.: _

_:We have to continue, though.: _

_:I know.: _

They slowly fell asleep as the rain calmed down. In the middle of the night, the rain finally stopped and it turned colder by dawn. 

At their awakening, they were almost frozen solid. Where it was a soft and fluffy snow was now an icy road. It was hard and shiny everywhere. And very slippery. Yzaiu rapidly light up a fire and Trell crawled to the woman's side. Seda crouched behind them and they warmed each other as the fire grew stronger and stronger. Maybe a candlemark later, full of food and warmed up, they were ready to go.


End file.
